


160: “You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [160]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, F/F, Lesbian, Random & Short, club scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	160: “You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”

**160: “You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”**

* * *

“Hello.”

Jisoo wait until she finished her slip of her rum and coke before gently looking up. The man beside her breath seemed to get caught in his throat at the sight of the beautiful woman before him.

Jisoo smiled so prettily.

She knew how she looked.

She knew exactly how good she looked.

Dressed in her Chanel black iridescent wool tweed dress, matching knee high boots and dangling earrings. Her face framed by short shoulder length pitch black hair, thin but fully red lips, cat eye mascara and smooth pale skin.

“Hi.” Jisoo stated back equally.

“What’s a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?”

Jisoo smiled at the wandering eyes waiting until they found her eyes again before speaking, “I’m not alone. I’m waiting on someone, their went to the bathroom.”

“How about I wait with you. Maybe we can get to know each other a little bit.” He whispered as he tried to move closer but Jisoo caught it and slid over into the next bar stool ignoring he shocked look from the man.

"Come on baby, one date."

"No, thanks."

"Come on baby girl. One date.” The man begged trying to lean closer but Jisoo made a show of leaning back away.

“You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”

“How about you give me one chance?”

“How about you slid out of my girlfriend’s face before I make you.”

Jisoo smiled glancing back to find Jennie standing behind the man with her face fixed into a glare. Her girlfriend didn’t speak again as the man appeared to be shocked to silence at the sight. Jennie looked like a fallen angel in her black leather Chanel crackled shearling coat with matching leather pants and combat boots. Extending her hand Jisoo sent the still shell-shocked male a wink before grabbing her girlfriend’s hand. “Bye, bye.”


End file.
